Ce qui rythme la vie
by Solidae ut Glacies
Summary: Ce sont des shamans, oui. Mais ils vivent dans le même monde que nous... à quelques détails prêts ! Alors voici, en ficlets ou songfics comment ces personnes remplissent les partitions de leurs vies.
1. Chapter 1

Ce qui rythme la vie

_Des ficlets, des drabbles et majoritairement des songfics. Je ne cherche pas à gagner de l'argent sur le dos d'Hiroyuki Takei ni des artistes auxquels appartiennent les chansons que je citerai mais j'aime partager et recevoir des critiques sur mes écrits car elles permettent d'avancer._ ^.^

OoOoO

**Arrêtez votre cinéma... !**

_**I. Industrie de l'arnaque.**_

_Jeanne/Ren_

Elle entrait pour la première fois dans un cinéma alors lorsque Ren se leva une fois l'écran éteint, Jeanne refusa de faire de même tant qu'on ne passait pas les huit autres films qu'elle était venue voir.

_**II. Merci Pyron !**_

_Anna/Yoh_

Elle n'a jamais raffolé des films d'arts martiaux, mais c'était gratuit et au moins, cette succession de techniques de combat lui donnait de nouvelles idées pour l'entraînement de Yoh... Si seulement il pouvait la boucler d'ailleurs !

_**III. La tueuse de cauchemars.**_

_Horokeu/Marion_

« Quelle idée d'aller voir un truc pareil à une heure aussi tardive ?! » se demande l'aïnu dont l'esprit est encore tourmenté par les images de cadavres manipulés sortant du sol. Soudain, une main glacée s'empare de son poignet, lui arrachant un cri de terreur tandis qu'une voix plus rassurante que la lumière ne le serait s'élève dans l'obscurité de la pièce : « Mari protégera Horokeu de ses cauchemars. » et jamais le shaman du Nord ne fit de plus beaux rêves qu'en cette nuit-là...

_**IV. L'industrie de l'arnaque, deuxième partie.**_

_Jeanne/Ren_

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle allait au cinéma mais Ren fut tout de même atterré lorsque sa petite amie demanda au guichet si elle pouvait acheter les films qu'elle préférait voir chez elle – parce que le bruit des popcorns mastiqués la dérangeait beaucoup la dernière fois.

_**V. Ça en valait la peine... !**_

_Nichrome/Mathilda_

C'était la première et la dernière fois que Nichrome accompagnait une fille au cinéma : les horror-fictions dans l'espace, plus jamais pour lui merci ! Figé sur son siège et luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes, il ne sut pas si c'était la sueur froide ou la main de Mathilda qu'il sentit descendre le long de sa joue.

_**VI. Documentaire privé.**_

_Rutherford/Hao_

Elle avait choisi de rester au près du Shaman King pour le protéger même s'il n'y avait plus grand chose à craindre désormais. Cependant il était très occupé alors elle se trouvait souvent seule à essayer de visualiser les instants heureux de sa vie sur Terre, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il se matérialisa à ses côtés et fit apparaître un écran géant où les pensées de la jeune pache parurent plus claires – et intéressantes, puisqu'_il_ les regardait avec elle !

_**VII. Enfermée dans une boîte noire.**_

_Mikihisa/Seyrarm/Reoseb_

Ils avaient tenté le cinéma : un petit film sympa respirant la gaieté et l'innocence dans l'espoir d'arracher un sourire à cette enfant mais elle semblait s'être juste assise dans une pièce obscure sans rien voir de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'écran... Tant pis, ils n'abandonneraient pas !

_**VIII. L'industrie de l'arnaque, troisième partie.**_

_Jeanne/Ren_

C'était la troisième fois que Jeanne regardait un film au cinéma, et elle n'apprécia pas beaucoup que le film se coupe pendant dix minutes alors qu'il restait encore une bonne heure avant qu'il ne se termine et malgré les efforts de Ren pour lui expliquer les principes d'une entracte, elle alla se plaindre au guichet des « défauts techniques de cette industrie douteuse qu'est le cinéma ».

OoOoO

**L'Innocente et Délicate Solidae ut Glacies :** _Je m'excuse au près de la Sainte et Respectable Jeanne pour avoir rendu publics des moments de sa vie où elle ne paraît pas rayonnante et brillante comme elle l'est sans nos idiotes inventions à nous, communs mortels... Ça suffira Marco ?_

**Marco :** _File et que je ne te revois plus ! * lâche sa cravache – sans commentaire merci ! *_

**L'Innocente et Délicate Solidae ut Glacies :** _* se relève et cours hors du bateau des X *_


	2. Aynuitak asir

Ce qui rythme la vie

_Des ficlets, des drabbles et majoritairement des songfics. Je ne cherche pas à gagner de l'argent sur le dos d'Hiroyuki Takei ni des artistes auxquels appartiennent les chansons que je citerai mais j'aime partager et recevoir des critiques sur mes écrits car elles permettent d'avancer. ^.^_

OoOoO

**Chanson/musique : **_Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle_ – Jean-Jacques Goldman ( oui c'est vraiment cette chanson qui m'a inspiré cette ficlet ! ) _Crystallize_ – Lindsey Stirling.

**Explications : 1. **Il est possible que je reprenne ce texte sous le point de vue de notre petite Dolls Master pour une autre fanfiction que je prépare.

_Marion _vient du prénom _Myriam _qui signifie au choix « petite goutte de mer » ou « celle qui élève – les enfants ».

OoOoO

_**Aynuitak asir**_

Elle écoutait avec attention. Même moi, aïnou de pur souche et croyant, j'étais incapable d'écouter notre chef nous rappeler les devoirs du mari envers sa femme et vice versa... En plus tout était dit dans notre langue avec des mots parfois assez complexes que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'apprendre à la future mariée qui ne laissait pourtant transparaître aucune incompréhension.

Je me fiche bien de ce que peuvent dire les autres, je suis le plus heureux des aïnous d'être son homme. Même mon père a du finir par admettre qu'elle est digne d'épouser son fils unique, et donc, celui qui a le devoir d'assurer la descendance à notre famille.

Non, nos enfants ne seront pas comme moi et ma sœur, de sang purement aïnou mais ils seront le symbole de l'amour entre mon peuple et l'un de ses anciens ennemis. Alors plutôt que de la voir comme une étrangère folle-dingo et dangereuse, ils devraient la respecter et l'aimer comme une messagère de la paix... Et par-dessus tout, comme mon épouse car lorsque vient le moment de lui tracer un tatouage prouvant qu'elle est bien celle que je veux pour femme, c'est avec les yeux brillants et un sourire que je n'arrive pas à cacher, que je trace à la peinture bleue foncée depuis son épaule jusqu'au coude un insigne qui représente la mer dans notre culture. Car la mer est ce que l'aïnou vénère, protège et adore plus que tout autre divinité et parce que c'est ce que son prénom signifie : goutte de mer.

OoOoO

_Aynuitak asir_ signifie _Nouvelle Aïnu _dans la langue de ce peuple – oui, ça fait une heure et demie que je cherche des mots et la composition des phrases en aïnou pour trouver un titre.


	3. Déclarations sous le signe de la grâce

Ce qui rythme la vie

**Chanson :** _Douce Dame Jolie_ – par Annwn.

OoOoO

**I. Sous la neige dansante**

_Anna/Yoh_

Le verdict est tombé. Comme elle. Les flocons sur sa peau éteignent sa chaleur et sa force, et face à un démon qu'elle ne contrôle pas, l'irradiante et libérée Anna peut le sentir et le déclarer : elle est tombée amoureuse de ce garçon... Asakura Yoh.

**II. Peindre ses desseins**

_Ren/Jeanne_

Il ne lui dira jamais. Parce que dire, c'est avouer. Avouer, c'est se mettre à nu. Et se mettre à nu, c'est risquer sa vie. C'est pourquoi ses bras se referment implacablement autour de la jeune albinos qui s'en dégage, prise de court puis se retourne et tombe dans le piège parfait de ses lèvres, tachant la toile blanche où aucun dessein amoureux n'aurait du être peint.

**III. Aimer l'invisible**

_Yohmei/Kino_

Elle ne le remarque pas, mais lui n'arrête pas de la regarder. Une itako ? Alors elle est vraiment aveugle ? Jamais elle ne verra ? Pas même pour leur mariage ou la naissance de leur enfant ? Cette belle jeune fille de onze ans ne peut pas le voir, lui qui évite ses entraînement pour aller la contempler.

Un soir, tandis que tout le monde dort, Yohmei pénètre silencieusement la chambre de sa future épouse. Mais un coup de poing en plein estomac lui fait lâcher la rose qu'il a mit tant de temps à trouver et pendant qu'il se demande comment elle a pu viser si juste, Kino se penche pour ramasser ce qui produit un si doux parfum.

« Une rose sauvage ? » demande-t-elle en humant son présent.

« Que seule une personne déterminée peut arracher à la terre et que l'on a pas besoin de voir pour repérer... car il en émane une odeur unique et renversante – acquiesce le pauvre Yohmei qui se relève difficilement. Finalement, c'est peut-être toi que je viens cueillir pour cette fleur » ajoute-t-il, ce qui lui vaut un coup de pied qui l'exclu hors de la chambre où sa fiancée, enfin seule, peut laisser s'échapper une larme qui vient décorer l'un des pétales rouge, telle une goutte de rosée.


	4. Couples Fight !

Ce qui rythme la vie

**Chanson :** _Brave heart –_ de Megumi Hayashibara. ( faut pas chercher ! ^.^ )

**Explication : **Animistes, les aïnous vouent un véritable culte aux animaux. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi le prénom « Tonakkai » qui signifie « renne ».

OoOoO

_**Couples Fight !**_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rassemblement ?_ se demande Anna en voyant Yoh, Manta, Ryû, Hana, Tamao, Jeanne, Lyserg, Zang-Ching, Blocken, Turbin et les Hana-Gumi former un cercle autour de Ren, son fils et Horo.

« Tu n'as qu'à bien tenir ton gosse ! » s'exclame Horo en désignant Men qui le défie du regard.

« Non mais écoutez-moi ça ! Tu n'es pas encore père que je sache, alors comment oses-tu discuter l'éducation donnée à notre fils ? » réplique Ren.

« Y'a pas besoin d'être père pour dire que ton fils est irrespectueux et aussi barré que vous deux ! » se défend l'aïnou – faisant acquiescer Chocolove, Ryû, Zang-Ching et Blocken.

« Nous deux ? » intervient la voix de Jeanne qui s'avance aux côtés de son mari et de son fils avec un sourire angélique tandis que le shaman des glace pâlit.

« Bon alors ? Tu as trop la trouille pour répondre à ma femme ? » raille Ren, victorieux et fier comme jamais d'être l'époux de la belle albinos.

« Tu me provoques ?! » s'enflamme alors Horo qui ne veut pas passer pour un dégonflé face à tant de monde – _Je me suis mesuré à Hao tout de même !_ pense-t-il avec arrogance, tandis que Kororo fusionne dans son ikupasui.

« Shamash...? » appelle innocemment Jeanne, faisant comprendre à l'aïnou qu'il ferait tout de même mieux de renoncer cette fois-ci...

« Bats les pattes ! » ordonne une petite voix sèche.

« M...! Mais...! Mari reste au calme ! Tu es à quelques jours de... » balbutie Horokeu avant que le regard de la Dolls Master ne le fasse taire.

Ren éclate de rire et Bason apparaît quand il déclare « Prends-t'en à ma femme et je te carbonise ! » à celle dont la poupée vise Jeanne.

« Ren, il ne faut pas – dit sagement cette dernière. Eux deux contre moi doivent encore combler 500.000 point de Furyoku. »

« Sauf que je ne laisserai pas Mari combattre seule, elle est enceinte » déclare Mathilda en se plantant entre les deux couples, suivie par Kanna et Lyserg qui espère stopper sa petite amie avant que tout ne dégénère.

« Eh ! Elle n'était pas seule ! » proteste Horo qui n'aime pas beaucoup se sentir oublié.

« Vos pouvoirs sont si différents que tu ne ferais que la gêner » réplique froidement l'allemande sans un regard pour lui.

Et c'est alors que Mathilda, Kanna et Horokeu attaquent Shamash que les deux sorcières, l'aïnou, Ren et Jeanne décollent du sol avant d'atterrir dans le jardin sur la tête.

« Qui vous a autorisé à vous battre dans mon auberge ? » demande une Anna menaçante sous les regards apeurés de Manta et tous les shamans présents.

Au moment où Ren va répliquer, un cri déchirant le fait sursauter pendant que Horokeu, Tamao et les deux Hana-Gumi accourent vers Marion dont les membres suants tremblent.

« L'agitation a du provoquer une précipitation des contractions ! » s'exclame Tamao en lançant un regard noir au futur père complètement désemparé.

Quelques cris de douleur, reproches de la part d'Anna envers son mari qui n'a « pas essayé d'empêcher les invités de se battre », et envers Horo qui a « été incapable de se contenir », Tonakkai était le fruit de cette discorde...

Et voilà comment un simple vol de bol de riz a amené notre shaman du Nord a pouvoir narguer le chef de la famille Tao, qui se fit cette fois-ci critiqué par le nouveau père à propos de l'éducation de Men !

Peut-être cela ouvrira-t-il les yeux à Ren et Jeanne...?

OoOoO

**Ren :** Tu peux toujours courir !

**L'innocente et Délicate Solidae ut Glacies :** J'te prends au mot ! * se tape un sprint jusqu'au village Pache *

**Ren :** … Chocolove, sort de ce corps.


End file.
